That Hurt Too Deep
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: After Tenchi had slain Kagato and Soja , all was not over. A tiny undetected parcel of Kagato’s power was left to float through out the galaxy, gathering more and more power…And now something aweful has happened to Ryoko, something so bad, that it sp
1. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.1

That Hurt Too Deep  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!  
  
Character's thoughts go here   
  
Warning: This story contains rape and possibly other things that could offend people  
  
Background:  
After Tenchi had slain Kagato and Soja (I'm not positive how to spell it so that will have   
to do), all was not over. A tiny undetected parcel of Kagato's power was left to float   
through out the galaxy, gathering more and more power...until there was enough for   
Kagato to re-grow himself into an ever stronger being than before. From there, he built   
himself a new ship, called the Soja II, with even greater power than the strongest of Jurai   
ships, Tsunami. On this ship, anyone, beside Kagato himself, who entered the reversed   
(second) floor of the Soja II was stripped of their powers and held at Kagato's mercy. On   
top of that, only those of Kagato's will could ever leave and be free to return home...  
  
  
  
"Now, Ryoko, tell me the secret of his power!"  
"Never! I could never betray Tenchi!"  
"But why, Ryoko? He doesn't love you, and never has!"  
"But, there's still a chance he will..."  
"Bitch! Tell me now or face even more punishment!"  
Ryoko spat with venom, "Never!"  
"You'll regret this day Ryoko!" Ryoko turned her head away from Kagato, ignoring his   
threat. Although she was completely powerless, she still had courage...and her love for   
Tenchi.   
I love you Tenchi, and I'll bear this all for you...I know what's coming, but I'll never give   
your secret, or Kagato will kill you for it, your power  
"Ryoko! Listen to me, prepare to suffer."  
"Why Kagato, your voice is so strong..." Ryoko sarcastically mean, knowing this was   
not the time. Kagato frowned and tightened her invisible chains, causing Ryoko to gasp.  
"Ryoko, you are powerless...why not tell me, and relive yourself of more pain?"  
"Never." She spat at him once again as Kagato eyed over Ryoko's naked body, marked   
with the slash of his own whips. He swiftly motioned his hand and her weak body flew   
up against the hard, marble wall, causing the back of Ryoko's head to begin to bleed.   
Kagato stepped towards her.  
"Get away from me! Stay away, you pervert! No! Stop coming near me! Stop it! Stop   
it!"  
"Ryoko! Shhh, hush your voice." Kagato's evil laugh echoed far throughout the distant   
ship. "Your screams are worthless! Do think anyone can hear you?" He had a smirk on   
his face that no one would ever be able to wipe off, even if he was dead, and Ryoko knew   
just what he was thinking. He took a few more steps towards her, until he was pressed   
against her.  
"Get off me, you bastard." Ryoko's voice was low but demanding - a demand Kagato   
simply ignored.  
"Oh, I'll enjoy this, Ryoko..." Kagato pressed harder against her breast, causing Ryoko   
to let out a small yelp of pain. Soon, he began to lick, kiss, touch, and completely violate   
Ryoko's body. Slowly he lowered two fingers to Ryoko's slit, and inserted them,   
violently thrashing them, scratching the inside of the space pirate delicate body.  
"Get out of me!! Stop it!! Stop! NOOOO Please!!! Ow! It hurts! Leave me alone!   
NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  



	2. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!  
  
That Hurt Too Deep – Ch.2  
  
Ryoko sat on all fours, crying, as she had been doing for hours. She saw her distorted   
reflection in the growing puddle of tears surrounding her. She was still naked and in the   
Soja II, wanting to die right then and there. If only I had my powers, I could stab   
myself… She let out more tears, "Tenchi! I love you!……But why don't you love me?"  
"Ryoko!"   
The cyan haired demon spun around, bringing Kagato into view, trying hard to cover   
herself with her arms and legs.   
"I'm releasing you, Ryoko."  
"What?"  
"Go now, Ryoko, and tell that love of yours what I did."  
More tears ran down Ryoko's cheek, but this time, they were made partly of joy.  
"I want you to tell him," Kagato's voice was getting lower, so low that Ryoko had to   
strain her ears. The last thing she heard was, "so I" and "Kill." In an instant, Ryoko was   
plummeting towards the earth, still powerless: It would be a few more days until her   
power would be restored in her. She kept on falling, he naked body was going limp, and   
her vision grew blurry…she passed out.  
  
Ryoko's eyes opened slowly when she heard the voice of Tenchi.   
"Will she be alright, Little Washu?" Ryoko could hear the panic and worry in his voice,   
and smiled on the inside, she was too weak to do it on the outside.  
"Ah! So she's awake, is she?" Washu leaned over her daughter. "All better?"  
"Ryoko, what happened to you?"  
"Quiet Tenchi, now is not the time to ask questions…" Her voice was very quiet and   
weak. Ryoko struggled to get up, and began to wobble out of the lab.  
"Ryoko! Where are you going? You still need rest!"  
"I need to think Washu, I'm going to the onsen."  
"Here, let me help you…"  
"No Tenchi, I'm fine." With that Ryoko left Tenchi and Washu behind.  
"Washu, that didn't sound like Ryoko at all, I know her, something's happened." Tenchi   
stared at the door in which Ryoko had just left.  
"I know Tenchi, I know…" The pink-haired goddess replied, "Go to her, Tenchi, she will   
be more open with you then with anyone else…"  
"Right."  
  
Ryoko slowly undid the white robe she assumed Washu had put on her while she was   
unconscious, but then, she notice how badly beaten her body was. Her baby soft skin   
was covered with slashed of swords and whips, all from Kagato. She examined herself,   
finding her body to be completely covered with bruises, especially on her once delicate   
breasts. She couldn't take it anymore, and completely broke down into her hands. "Why?   
Why? Why me? I hate you, you son-of-a-bitch. I HATE YOU KAGATO!!" Ryoko was   
still crying, but she brought herself to move into the hot water, which helped none in   
relaxing her. I won't tell Tenchi…or anyone!" When Ryoko heard Kagato's muffled   
words, she assumed it was a death threat to either her or Tenchi, so she wouldn't say a   
thing. Ryoko suddenly burst out in loud sobs as tears continuously poured from her   
amber eyes. I hurt, so bad, on the inside… Ryoko couldn't understand it, what she felt   
wasn't love and it wasn't any physical pain, either. So, what is this? I cringe every   
moment, and I feel as if my inside will swallow me up…I hurt, so bad, on the inside, so   
deep in my soul…  
"Ryoko?"   
Ryoko was startled, and gave out a low and staggered reply, "Wha-, what? Tenchi?"  
"Tenchi blushed, and looked up at Ryoko. She wont mind if I see her, she's shown   
herself to me plenty of times, not that I wanted her to… But Tenchi was wrong, Ryoko   
hid herself behind her legs and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was definitely   
hiding her naked self from Tenchi. This is not like her, not at all "Um, Ryoko, could,   
um…" Tenchi reached his arm up to scratch the back of his head. "Could, um, I talk to   
you?"  
"If you want." Ryoko's voice was a quiet monotone, no feeling, no life.  
"Ryoko what's wrong, your not acting like yourself…"  
You wouldn't either if you felt this way, Tenchi, knowing you've been completely   
violated because you kept the secret of someone you love, who doesn't return this   
love… Ryoko forced a small, smile to her face, "Why is that, Tenchi?"  
"Well, Ryoko…" Tenchi sighed, this was the most serious Ryoko had ever seen him. He   
then slipped into the water beside Ryoko, holding on to his towel. "What happened to   
you? You fell out of the sky…where were you, what happened to you?"  
"Nothing Tenchi…" Just saving your ass…  
"But look at you, you hurt!"  
"Its nothing Tenchi!"  
"I mean it Ryoko, please tell me." He placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, scaring her to   
death. Quickly, she moved away, still covering herself. Tenchi just stared at her silently   
in shock. He drew in a deep breath, "Ryoko?"  
  



	3. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.3

THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!  
  
Ok, guys, this chapter is really short…  
  
  
  
"So, you haven't been able to find out anything?? Even after a week?"  
"That's right Washu."  
"Not even to you?"  
"Nope." Tenchi sighed.  
"Just give her time, she'll open up when it's right."  
  
  
Ryoko had been spending a lot of time in the onsen, all alone, and everyone in the   
Masaski residence felt it was best to just let her be.   
I still hurt, deep in my gut Tears run steadily down Ryoko's cheek. What am I going   
to do? Can I ever be happy again? At this point, Ryoko yearned for some sake, even if   
it was just one bottle. That would always blur her troubles away, and shed completely   
forget to worry…but Ryoko was broken of her habit just a few weeks ago, by   
Tenchi…Tenchi…  
"Tenchi, I love you, you clueless idiot!" Ryoko glanced down at her pink towel, which   
she had started wearing shortly after her and Tenchi's first talk. Her powers still hadn't   
completely returned to their owner, but she was stronger and able to do most things.   
Ryoko started to sob into her hands, "Tenchi, where are you when I need you?" I'm   
right here, Ryoko…oh, Tenchi…how I wish you would say those words to me! Oh, how I   
wish it!  



	4. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.4

THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch. 4  
  
Disclaimer: And I still don't own anything Tenchi…and still, AIC and Pioneer do…  
  
Ok…on with the story! Oh, by the way:  
Ryoko's thoughts  
Tenchi's thoughts  
  
  
Three months had passed away, and still Ryoko hid in her shell, not telling anyone her   
secret, not even her one true love, Tenchi.   
"Tenchi, you big fat-head, where the hell are you?"  
"I'm right here, Ryoko." Tenchi's voice was low and extremely sad, and he hung his   
head low.  
"Oh, Tenchi! You snuck up on me!" Ryoko was scared, but half-excited.  
"Ryoko…" Tenchi looked up and strait into her cat-like amber eyes. "I-I haven't seen   
you, for a few weeks, huh, Ryoko?"  
"Did you miss me?"  
Very. "Yes…"   
Ryoko just smiled, she had learned perfectly well how to hide the deep depression inside   
her.  
"Ryoko, please, tell me what happen, three months ago, please?"  
"No Tenchi." I can't tell you! Suddenly, Ryoko burst into tears, and buried herself   
behind her hands, and spurted out: "I wouldn't be able to bear it if what I said got you   
killed!"  
"Ryoko?! What?! What are you saying? What could get me killed?"  
Ryoko went into hysteric crying, she couldn't stop.  
"Shhh…Ryoko please…" Tenchi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and this time   
she didn't pull away. "You can tell me what happened."  
Shyly, Ryoko responded, "You wont tell, will you?"  
"No."  
"Promise me! Not under any circumstances! Not even Washu…even if she is my mom or   
whatever…"  
"I swear it, Ryoko, by the moon."  
"No, not the moon, the moon is constantly changing, I fear your swear might, too…"  
"Then I swear it on the…"  
"Nothing stays the same forever, Tenchi…"  
"But I swear this promise will."  
"Alright…" Ryoko weakly began, not wanting to say a single word of it, "Kagato   
kidnapped me, and wanted me to tell the secret of your power…"  
"Did you?" Tenchi sounded worried.  
"No, Tenchi…I didn't."  
"Was that all? Was that all you were depressed abo-"  
"No Tenchi! It wasn't! Okay?! He tortured me and raped me! He completely violated me   
in everyway, Tenchi! Okay??" Tenchi suddenly released his grip on Ryoko.  
"He what…" He sat wide-eyed and silent, staring at Ryoko dumbfounded.  
"That's right, Tenchi!"  
"All because you kept my secret…" Tenchi tore his face away from Ryoko and looked   
down into his hands…he didn't know what to feel.   
"I did it for you, Tenchi." Ryoko vanished and the air shimmered where she was just   
standing.   
  
Ryoko reappeared in her room, and dove for her pillow, in which she buried her head,   
and cried.   
  
Tenchi stay sitting in the hot onsen water, not moving, just thinking. She…did   
that…for me…me! All that torture for me! That hurt him too deep. He put his hand   
up to his head, "How she must fell…she must think she did this for someone that doesn't   
even love her back!" Ryoko…my Ryoko…I'm so sorry… Tenchi started to cry,   
too.  
  



	5. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.5

THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you know…I don't own anything Tenchi…AIC and Pioneer do…  
  
  
Tenchi walked into the house, wearing only the small, white towel he had on in the   
onsen, looking completely stumped and out of it.   
"Tenchi! Whats wrong? Lunch is ready."   
"No thanks, Sasami, Im not hungry…"  
"Oh, okay then."  
"Um, Tenchi, can I talk to you for a second?" Washu had popped her head of her lab   
door and was motioning for Tenchi to come in.  
"No, Washu, that's okay…" I can't tell them! I promised! Tenchi headed up the   
stairs and into his bedroom, leaving the door ajar.  
"Is it just me, or is Tenchi acting really weird??" Washu asked Sasami.  
"No, something's up. You know, it is the first time he's seen Ryoko in about three   
months…she hasn't come out of the onsen yet."  
  
Tenchi sat on his bed, looking out his window. Down the hall he could hear Ryoko's   
sobs, coming from her room. Tenchi sighed and got up with watery eyes to close the   
door. My poor Ryoko…how she must feel…  
He returned to his bed, and stared once again out into the distance through his window.   
Beyond the trees, he could see Ryoko's cave, hidden beneath layers of shade.   
"Everything is my fault…I let Ryoko out…I was mean and awful to her, I hit her and   
yelled at her…and now this! Its all my fault!! How can I ever make it up to you, Ryoko?"  
Ryoko's sobs were getting louder, and Tenchi could here them through his door. "My   
Ryoko…I…I…don't know how to tell you…anything…" Tenchi drew in a deep,   
depressed breath, he was confused, and hurt…hurt that Ryoko had to suffer through all   
this pain…just because of him! He stood up and shuffled to his door, which he slowly   
opened. He cringed at how hard Ryoko was crying, and hoped with everything he had in   
him that no one down stairs knew what was going on. He slowly stepped down the hall   
to Ryoko's room. If I knock, she might disappear and I'll never get to tell her!   
Tenchi quietly opened the door and inch and peered in. "NO!!! RYOKO!!" Tenchi dove   
for Ryoko, and grasped her tightly in her arms. "Ryoko!" Tenchi said quietly, 'What   
were you doing??"  
"You'd want to die, too, if you were carrying the child of your worst enemy!"   
  



	6. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!  
  
THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch.6  
  
  
Before Tenchi had stepped in, Ryoko was holding her sword to her throat, ready to kill   
herself, but now Tenchi held the beautiful pirate tightly in his arms, gently rocking her.   
"So, your pregnant, Ryoko?"  
"That's right." Both their voices were extremely low, and Tenchi pushed himself to   
sound strong and comforting, even though he was about to burst into tears at any   
moment.  
"We should tell Washu, she might be able to do something."  
"No, Tenchi. I don't want to, I don't want anyone to find out about this Tenchi, and I   
know I can trust you."  
Tenchi felt a cold shiver shoot through his back, she truly did care about him in   
everyway…was he just realizing this now? Or had he known it for awhile now and just   
didn't see it?   
"Ryoko, they're bound to notice, you can't just disappear and pop back up with a baby in   
your arms."  
Ryoko started to cry once more. "I know, Tenchi, I just wanted my baby…" She gulped,   
"to be…yours…" Ryoko looked deep into Tenchi's eyes.  
"Ryoko…I'm sorry…" Tenchi drew himself closer to Ryoko, and put his hand on her   
cheek. What am I doing? I can't do this, I can't hurt Ryoko…Does she really want   
this after she had been raped? Tenchi did not know what to do, so he stopped.  
"Oh, so the demon has finally decided to show herself, huh?" Ayeka was standing with   
her arms crossed in the doorway.   
"Ayeka?"   
"Tenchi, what were you doing with…with this monster!?!?"  
Ryoko began to cry on Tenchi's shoulder, she didn't do it to bother Ayeka, but because   
she couldn't help it.  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi snapped. "How could you be so cruel? Don't you know that she has   
feelings, too?? You don't know what she's been through!"  
"Hmph!" Ayeka grunted, "What do you know! Demons don't have feelings! Anyway,   
Sasami has tea for everyone." Ayeka stomped quickly down the stairs, she was just   
getting used to having no Ryoko around.   
"Ryoko, are you alright? She really shouldn't have said those things to you."   
"I know Tenchi…but it's all right. She doesn't know how much they really hurt me, she   
thinks I just shrug those comments off." She wiped her tears away with the back of her   
hand and smiled. Tenchi smiled back.  
"What do you say, Ryoko…some green tea will be good for you."  
"But Tenchi, all the others will wonder where I was, all this time."  
"Just tell them…you were out…in outer space!"  
"Without Ryo-Ohki?"  
"Oh, lets not worry about it, maybe they wont ask about it at all." Tenchi shrugged.  
"Alright, but I really don't want to." Tenchi stood up and reached down to help the cyan-  
haired Ryoko up. They walked down stairs together, but Tenchi knew all of Ryoko's   
happiness was false, he knew she still hurt deep inside, and he knew he had to help her to   
retrieve her missing sparkle and happiness.   



	7. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.7

Declaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!   
  
THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch. 7   
  
"Ryoko!" Sasami gasped. "You've finally decided to show up!" She giggled.   
"Yes, I suppose so." Ryoko quietly answered.  
"I'll set another place, then." Since Ryoko disappeared from meals, Sasami stopped   
setting a place for her at the table. "It's good to have you back." She smiled big, and   
Ryoko half smiled back.  
As the rest of the girls came down, they greeted Ryoko with the most respect and   
kindness they had ever given her. Ryoko started to feel good on the inside, though very   
little. Ayeka came down last. "Oh, so you really are here. Alright then." Ayeka's voice   
was very stern, and she did not talk at all to anyone the rest of the night.  
  
The day passed very quickly, and Ryoko sat on the same ceiling beam she used to sit on   
all the time, as everyone else attended to his or her daily activities: Tenchi was in the   
carrot field, along with Ryo-Ohki, Sasami was cooking, Washu was in her lab, and so on.   
Ryoko just gazed in deep thought, not taking notice to anything else. The sun slowly set,   
and Tenchi was finally finished in the fields. "I'm home!" Ryoko turned her head   
towards the voice she so longed to hear. "You saved me Tenchi, maybe…you do care."   
Ryoko said it so quietly that no one could hear her.   
"Hi Tenchi, dinner is almost ready!" Sasami chimed.  
"Thank you, Sasami." Tenchi was moderately happy.  
Maybe he was thinking during his work, as I have been…Ryo-Ohki can you hear me?   
Ryo-Ohki! Ryoko connected telepathically with her little brown cabbit, but the only   
reply she got was that Tenchi had said nothing the whole day. That was not the response   
she wanted.   
"Ryoko?" Tenchi looked up.  
"Yes, Tenchi?"  
"Can I…talk to you?"  
"Alright Tenchi. What do you have to say?"  
"I meant alone."  
"Then where should we talk?"  
"Let's go to the onsen."   
Ryoko tilted her head at Tenchi, "Okay." Ryoko vanished, leaving the air to shimmer.   
Tenchi ran to his room, and with in minutes, he was walking up to the onsen. He had no   
intentions but to talk, and he hoped Ryoko knew that. I'm sure she does…she knows I   
just want to talk, right?  
Tenchi's thoughts were confirmed when he walked in, seeing Ryoko once again in her   
pink towel, sitting in the steamy waters.   
"Ryoko?"  
She nodded, "What is it, Tenchi?"  
"Well, Ryoko…" There's no other way but to say it strait out "I know, your still   
hurting inside, and, and, I want to help you…get happy again…seeing that its mostly my   
fault that…you got so badly and horribly hurt." Tenchi's eyes watered as he brought his   
head up to look at Ryoko. He walked across the wooden floor, and slid into the water   
next to Ryoko. He looked over. Ryoko was crying.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your right, Tenchi, completely right. My soul feels like its twisted up inside me, ready   
to leave me at any second…Please help me, Tenchi, if you say you can!" Ryoko looked   
Tenchi strait in the eyes, with hope in her heart.  
"First, Ryoko, lets go see Washu…she might be able to help with the baby inside of   
you."  
All Ryoko needed was one thing, and this was not it.   
"Fine. If you say it will help." She was still crying her eyes out, unable to stop the tears.   
Tenchi gave her a hand out of the water and the walked back to the house in silence.   
  
  



	8. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!   
  
THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch.8  
  
{Washu's thoughts go here}  
[Tsunami's thoughts go here]  
  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko walked into Washu's lab, now fully dressed.  
"Um, Washu…"  
"I know, Tenchi, I know."  
"How do you know, Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"Tenchi, I am connected with Ryoko, I know all her thoughts and feeling, I know every   
thing she went through." Washu cringed as her eyes watered up.  
"Then why didn't you say anything before?"  
"Because Ryoko needed to come out on her own time, Tenchi."  
"Come on, Ryoko, lay down." Washu motioned Ryoko over to a white padded bed, and   
Ryoko complied. Washu began to type on her floating keyboard and a large screen   
appeared. "Now, let's check out that baby." Washu smiled a little. A spotlight hit   
Ryoko's lower stomach and the growing fetus appeared on the floating screen.  
Washu paused in silence, {What is it, Tsunami?} Washu had connected telepathically to   
Tsunami.   
[A half goddess like Ryoko can't have the child of just anyone, only the man that she   
herself picks in her heart. She and Kagato's child will both die within a year of having it]  
{And how did you know about this?}  
[I was able to pick up Ryo-Ohki's brainwaves. Don't forget she is connected to Ryoko as   
well.]  
Washu looked up at her screen. "You can't keep this child."  
"Good, take it away!" Ryoko yelled.  
"Wait…this...this is strange…" Washu looked down at her floating computer screen, then   
eyed both Ryoko and Tenchi suspiciously. "What did you two do before this incident   
occurred?"  
Both Tenchi and Ryoko looked confused.  
"This baby holds Tenchi's DNA, this is Tenchi's baby, not Kagato's."  
"But Washu, I never…"  
"No, I understand it now." Ryoko began, "Kagato put your DNA inside me, I don't   
know how, but he did. He never thought we'd figure it out."  
"Figure what out?"  
"That it was your baby, Tenchi." Ryoko smiled. "He expected me to either kill myself   
and the baby, or give the child back to him! That way, he could take the power that   
would be passed on from Tenchi! Having this power gives him the key to controlling the   
universe!"  
"That's it!" Washu said.  
"So, I believe you'll be keeping the baby then, Ryoko?" Tenchi turned a new shade of   
red and smiled.  
"That's right."  
"Why don't you two go and be alone for a while now?" Washu laughed, and the two left   
the lab.  
  
  
The sun was setting, and Tenchi and Ryoko were sitting on the branches of Funaho.   
"Ryoko…"   
'Yes, Tenchi?"  
"Were connected now, by a force neither one of us can stop." Tenchi placed his hand on   
Ryoko's stomach.   
"This is your baby now, Tenchi, your it's father…just as I've always wished." Ryoko   
smiled, and Tenchi felt a force squeeze his heart, he knew he was in more love than ever.  
"You are my angel, Ryoko." Tenchi gently took Ryoko's hand, and looked deeply into   
her amber eyes.  
"And you are my savior, Tenchi." Ryoko kissed Tenchi, knowing he was too scared to   
do so. "And I love you, I always have." Tenchi kissed her back, and they remained   
locked in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
  



	9. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!   
  
THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch.9  
  
  
During dinner, Ryoko, Washu, and Tenchi explained all that had happened, as their   
listening audience remained in silence, completely shocked.   
"Ryoko, If only we had known…" Kiyone began.  
"Yes, I'm so sorry!" Mihoshi was crying.  
"Ryoko…I didn't know, I shouldn't have been so mean to you that day."  
"Oh, it's all right, princess." Ryoko tried to bring happiness back to the table with her   
sarcastic-ness.   
"Tenchi, you are going to fight that bastard, aren't you?" Washu added.  
"No! Washu, he wants to kill Tenchi for his power!!" Ryoko jumped up.  
"No matter what, Ryoko, Kagato will get Tenchi's power unless we stop him."  
"Right, and we'll help you Tenchi!" Mihoshi and Kiyone added.  
"As will Nobuyuki and I."  
"But father, I really don't want to…" Nobuyuki pleaded with Yosho, but Yosho would   
not change his mind."  
"Of course I'll help." Washu smiled as her puppets appeared on her shoulders."  
"Washu, you're the greatest!" They said in unison.  
"I'll help, Tenchi."   
"I will not allow it Sasami!" Ayeka stood up, "But I will help you, Lord Tenchi."  
"Thank you Ayeka."  
"I'll go, too, Tenchi." Ryoko stood up and hung on to Tenchi's arm.  
"No, Ryoko," Tenchi looked strait into her eyes. "What if my angel looses her wings? I   
will never be able to have my heaven in my arms again." Tenchi smiled and hugged   
Ryoko tight. "Let alone ever see my child."  
"Tenchi, what is all this about?" Ayeka questioned in an uneasy voice.   
"Um Ayeka, you see…like I said, Ryoko is carrying a baby. What I didn't say is that the   
baby is mine." A sweat drop appeared on Tenchi's forehead.   
"How could you?" Ayeka ran hiding her head in her hands, while all the others just stared   
in awe.  
"Tenchi, you mean, you two?" Kiyone pointed between the two.  
"Tenchi, you explain it to them, I'll go have a talk with Ayeka." With that, Ryoko   
disappeared from sight, leaving the air to shimmer silver. Tenchi sat down and began to   
explain all the details of himself and Ryoko he had left out before.   
  
Ryoko appeared right outside Ayeka's door. If there is one time I have to be truthful   
and compassionate towards Ayeka, it's now Ryoko boosted her confidence and opened   
the door. "Ayeka?"  
"Go away." The Jurain princess's voice was muffled under her bed blankets.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Why?"  
"Because Ayeka, I have to tell you-"  
"I know, Tenchi chose you!" Ayeka sat upright, "But please, tell me why?" Ryoko sat on   
at the end of Ayeka's bed.  
"I'm pregnant, you know that Ayeka, with Tenchi's baby." Ayeka began to cry into her   
hands again. "It was Kagato that did it, not Tenchi. He put Tenchi's DNA in me, I don't   
know how."  
"But what's that got to do with Tenchi and you?"  
"It caused Tenchi's true feelings to come out. He told me he loved me."  
"But…"  
"Ayeka, you don't know how bad it hurts him, to know that he's upset you so much. He   
truly does care about you, princess, but not in the same way he cares about me." Ryoko   
tried to smile.  
"I see." Ayeka hung her head low.  
"You know something, Ayeka?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tenchi asked me if it would be alright if you were the baby's aunt, and I said it would be   
fine. Is it alright with you, Ayeka?"   
"Aunt Ayeka." Ayeka giggled. "I suppose."  
  
Both Ryoko and Ayeka walked down the stairs together. "Ayeka, are you okay with   
everything?"   
"I'm fine, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka's eyes were red from crying, but she still smiled. "As   
long as Sasami gets to be the child's aunt as well."  
"Of course." Ryoko said from behind.  
"Really?" Sasami chimed.   
"Really." Tenchi answered.  
"And what about the rest of us?" Kiyone asked sarcastically.   
"Of course, you can all be the baby's family as well."   
"Of that's wonderful Tenchi!" Mihoshi said before tripping over her own feet.   
"Oh Mihoshi!" Kiyone smile big, this was such a wonderful day.   
"But we still have the matter of Kagato." Washu was very serious.  
"What should we do, Washu?" Kiyone asked.  
"We wait."  
"Wait?"   
"That's right, Tenchi. You see, if we were to go hunting for him, he could easily destroy   
us before we even got near his ship. But, if we wait for him to come, we would have   
little trouble getting inside. So, we wait, but we prepare."  
"But that means, he could sneak attack anytime!" Tenchi jumped up.  
"I know Tenchi, but we'll have to take the risk."   
Ryoko nodded.  
  
All through the rest of the evening, everyone was highly stressed, especially Tenchi.   
Night took over the sky quickly, and everyone was dispersing towards his or her   
bedrooms. "Ryoko…" Tenchi took her hand. "I would like you to sleep in my room   
tonight, so I can watch over you, make sure nothing happens."  
"All right." Ryoko smiled and kissed Tenchi's forehead.   
"Good night, you two love birds." Kiyone said as she passed them on the stairs.  
"Good night, Kiyone." Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi held his angel in his arms that night, watching her as she quietly slept. He   
couldn't believe it took him so long to realize his feelings for her, and it felt so nice just   
to love her.   
"My angel…" He whispered, "I love you." Tenchi looked out his window, and up to the   
stars. He closed his eyes, and made a wish, "I wish to forever have Ryoko in my life, and   
to always have her love…" Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, only to see a bright blue light   
dart past the window glass, shattering it across the bed, then a giant boom. "Ryoko!"   
Tenchi jumped over her, careful not to hurt her or his soon to be child, and summoned he   
light hawk wings, shielding them both.  
'Tenchi?" Ryoko looked across the room, it was completely destroyed. "Kagato."  
Tenchi had saved Ryoko once again: Kagato had almost killed Ryoko, to take her baby,   
with another blast from the Soja II.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry about taking up soo many chapters and not writing that much in   
them…I'm gonna try to write more per chapter! (:  
  



	10. THAT HURT TOO DEEP - Ch.10

THAT HURT TOO DEEP – Ch.10  
  
Yep! The next chapter is finally up!! Sorry it took so long to write, its just I've been   
taking summer school and really had no time. ^-^ Gomen nasi! So, I figured I would   
write this chapter now before I leave for vacation and have no computer for a week and a   
half! So, here it is! (Btw: I'm suppose to be writing an essay right now, but what the   
heck, I'll write this instead!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!!  
  
  
It just kept racing through his head, that beam of energy almost killed him,   
Ryoko, and his child. But wait…that beam wasn't strong enough to kill Ryoko. The   
thought kept on going. It was solely to kill him! Then there would be no one to stop   
Kagato from taking their child. Now, he understood.   
"Alright everyone, suit up for battle!" Washu called through the rain. Her dimensional   
door was set up outside, in the rain.   
"Father." Tenchi looked over. "Could you please…" Tenchi's eyes grew watery.   
"I know son. I'll protect her." Then Nobuyuki grinned, "Besides! It will get me out of   
fighting that evil man up there!"   
Tenchi sweat dropped. "Thank you."  
Washu glared at Tenchi, "Hurry up and say your good byes, we have to go! This   
machine isn't working right!" He nodded.  
"Ryoko?" He looked deep into her amber eyes as her cyan hair blew in the strong wind.   
"Tenchi!" She cried out as she leapt into his arms and began to cry. "Be careful up   
there, okay?" She smiled slightly through the tears as she whispered.  
"When I come back to you, Ryoko, I'll marry you." He reached into his pocket and held   
out a wooden ring. Ryoko took it and traced it's intricate carvings with her eyes.  
"Oh Tenchi…" She trailed off as he gently placed the ring on her finger. And she   
realized that he, too, was wearing a ring. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek   
gently. She held him in her arms, not wanting to let go, but did anyway, knowing she had   
to.   
"Take care of yourself, my angel." Tenchi turned away and joined the others as they   
stepped through the portal. He glanced one more time at her before disappearing.   
"Come on, Ryoko. Tenchi told me to take you to the cave." Sasami smiled as she took   
Ryoko's hand and covered her up with a light blue umbrella. Nobuyuki followed.   
  
  
"Where to now, Washu?" Mihoshi asked she gazed around the large ship.  
"I don't know, this ship is very different than before."   
"Maybe we should split up?" Kiyone was wide-eyed as she glared around at her strange   
surroundings.  
"That would be best."  
"Tenchi, Ayeka, you go that way." The two Jurains ran together down a narrow   
pathway. "Kiyone and Mihoshi, that way!"   
"Right." Soon, they disappeared down a second hallway.   
"And I, will go this way." Washu stared down the dark, empty hallway. "Silly   
children!" Washu cried out. "Don't they know?" Washu's eyes began to tear.  
  
  
A pain struck through Ryoko's heart and she gasped. "Mom?!" She whispered.   
"Ryoko! Is anything the matter?" Sasami's pink eyes were worried, but she maintained a   
smile.   
"Yeah, everything's…fine…" She trailed off as she gazed outside at the rain.   
"Are you sure?"  
"A-huh." Ryoko forced a smile onto her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Tenchi   
and the others…and for some reason, especially Washu. That's silly. Washu is fine!   
She can take care of herself.   
"I bet your worried about your fiancé aren't you?" Nobuyuki teased as he broke the   
silence.  
"Wait, you two are getting married?"  
"That's right." This time Ryoko smiled and meant it. Her face was beaming as she held   
up her hand to show Sasami the ring. She gasped.  
"But that's, Tsunami's ring!"  
"Wait, what do you mean Sasami?"  
"It's Tsunami's ring of destiny. It can only be given to those who are destined to be   
together, and those with a will to keep it that way, forever, even in the heavens."  
Ryoko glanced down and marveled at its beauty. "Do you think we can keep it that way,   
Sasami, me and Tenchi?"  
"Uh-huh!" Sasami nodded eagerly. "What about you, father?"  
"Without a doubt. You know, the first time I saw you, I thought you and Tenchi would   
look cute together." It started to rain even harder than before and an icy wind began to   
whistle through the cave opening. "We better go deeper into the cave, you know." So the   
three ventured deeper into the cave. It was like a second home to Ryoko.  
  
  
"Meow!" Washu looked up and wiped away some tears.  
"Oh, so you're here, too, Ryo-Ohki?"  
"Meow." Ryo-Ohki rubbed up against Washu's leg.  
"We best be going then." Then, they disappeared into the darkest hall.  
  
  
Nobuyuki sat trying to start a fire. "You know, father, I could do that for you." Ryoko   
looked at him. It was the first time she had called him father and meant it.  
"No, no…I'll get it soon enough." Nobuyuki blushed and took joy in the fact that he   
would soon have a daughter-in-law.  
Ryoko wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered. Sasami took notice. "I'll go get   
us some blankets from the house."   
"No, Sasami. Stay here, it's not safe!"   
"It's alright Ryoko, I'll take the umbrella!"  
"No, I'll go. I can teleport there, remember?"  
"But Tenchi told me to take care of you! I promised him!!"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ryoko disappeared.  
  
  
"Bad move, Ryoko!" Kagato sat awaiting a battle as he glared out on of the Soja II's   
windows. "You just made it easier for me! Fire!"  
  
  
A blinding light flashed across the black sky, lighting it up like a million suns. "Oh no!   
Ryoko!" Sasami ran out of the cave as quickly as she could. Nobuyuki was already   
ahead of her. As they reached the Masaki house, everything was destroyed. "Ryoko!!   
Where are you?"  
Ryoko fazed in directly in front of the two, and fell to the ground.  
"Oh no, Ryoko!"  
"Can you hear me, Ryoko?" Nobuyuki questioned and he lifted her up. "Hurry, back to   
the cave!" They disappeared into the sheets of icy rain.  
"Damn it Ryoko, still not dead yet? You always were a strong girl. But that baby will be   
mine! Or else I will take that boy of yours! You hear me, space demon?? You hear   
me?" Kagato fazed away out of the wreckage, knowing what he had said was   
telepathically said to an unconscious Ryoko.  
  
  
For hours, Sasami sat worrying over Ryoko, Nobuyuki had, too, but feel asleep in doing   
so. Tsunami…please help us…please, Tsunami! Sasami disappeared, as Tsunami   
appeared where Sasami was. Sasami-sama, I will do as you ask…  
Tsunami glided over to the bleeding Ryoko. She was still unconscious. Tsunami gently   
touched her forehead to Ryoko's, and a blue light surrounded her body. Tsunami stood   
up as the light began to wear away. "Take care, Ryoko. So, Tenchi has given you the   
ring already? Your strength and love will be with him now, as his will be with you.   
Sleep well." Tsunami waved her hand over the dying fire, and it roared up. Then she   
disappeared.   
"Thank you, Tsunami." Sasami said as she saw that all Ryoko's wounds were healed.   
Sasami began to fall sleepy as she waited longer for Ryoko to awaken, but finally she did.   
Slowly Ryoko's cat-like eyes twitched. "Sasami?"  
"Oh good, Ryoko, your awake!"   
"What happened?" Sasami began explaining as the two girls sat near the warm fire.   
They could still hear the fierce rain outside.   
They talked for a while, and Ryoko wished she could remember her childhood and her   
innocence.  
"Ryoko, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell?" Ryoko nodded as she   
smiled.   
"Tenchi told me he liked you, a while ago."  
"Keep going…" Ryoko wondered if this was what a childhood sleepover was like, and   
figured it was. Ryoko smiled.  
"I asked him one time after you and Ayeka got into a big fight who he liked better.   
Wanna know what he said??" Sasami teased. Ryoko nodded with a smile, knowing the   
little princess would tell her anyway.  
"He said he liked you both. But, he also said that whenever you came around, he got this   
weird feeling in his stomach. Like he liked you, like he wanted to hug you at every   
moment, but he couldn't because he didn't want to make Ayeka upset."   
"I understand. It sounds like him. Was this after we fought Dr. Clay?"  
"Yep."  
Ryoko looked up. "Thank you, Zero."  
  
  
Authors notes: Well that's all for now, maybe I'll get a chance to write another chapter   
soon. Now back to my essay. *sigh*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
